


in between the raindrops

by Meridas



Series: kiss me once, then kiss me twice [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, February Kiss Prompts, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: Molly has a hard time sleeping, and there's a storm outside.prompt fill for day 1: "kiss in the rain"





	in between the raindrops

Caleb wakes up in darkness. He rubs his face and rolls over, wondering what woke him in the middle of the night.

Molly’s side of the bed is just barely warm, and noticeably empty. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, Caleb slowly sits up. There’s very faint light streaming in from the balcony, where Caleb can hear rain drumming down outside the confines of their room. Cool air blows in, drifting through the curtains and rousing him a bit more.

The faint silhouette of Mollymauk out on the balcony draws him out of bed. “Molly?” he calls softly. He draws the curtains aside and stands in the open door to the balcony. “ _Schatz,_ what are you doing out here?”

Molly’s tail swishes gently in Caleb’s direction. His face is tipped up, his hands resting lightly on the railing while the rain falls quietly around him. His pants are soaked through, his shirt discarded and his feet bare.

“Are you alright, Molly?” Caleb asks, mildly concerned. He’s never noticed his partner sleepwalking before, but he supposes it isn’t outside the realm of possibility.

“Hm?” Molly turns fully toward him, now. There’s almost no moonlight shining from behind the rainclouds, so Caleb conjures one Dancing Light to see by. It shines off the rain-slick stone of the balcony, illuminating raindrops rolling down Molly’s skin.

Mollymauk smiles at him. “Nothing’s wrong, dear, don’t worry about me. Just couldn’t sleep.”

Caleb wraps his arms around himself and glances pointedly out into the rainstorm. “And the rain…?”

Molly’s grin shines in the faint light of his cantrip. “It sounded fun. It’s nice, actually, you should come out here and try it.”

Caleb makes a skeptical face. “I’m not sure about that. You’re not cold?”

Molly puts out his hand and beckons to him.

Caleb weighs the situation. The rain isn’t abating in the slightest, but it’s not windy or particularly freezing in the doorway. Molly doesn’t seem unduly uncomfortable, and while he is by his own admission a terrible example of many things, he does prefer not to be cold. And he seems genuinely hopeful; after the time they’ve been together, Caleb knows to watch for the mischievous flick of Molly’s tail, but he doesn’t see it now.

He hunches his shoulders and steps out onto the balcony. Molly beams at him and takes his hands, gently tugging his arms loose and drawing him closer.

Caleb shivers, goosebumps racing up his skin as the rain soaks into his skin and his pajamas. He steps closer and presses himself against Molly to avoid the chill.

Molly’s body shakes with a soft laugh and his arms wrap around Caleb’s waist. That wild, happy grin is turned on him full force, and Caleb feels an answering smile tug at his own lips. It’s difficult not to be charmed by Molly’s oddities, especially when he smiles. Caleb found out a long time ago he has a weakness for that smile.

The Dancing Light over their heads shimmers off the rain trickling down Molly’s face. Caleb looks down at him, at the rain making points of his eyelashes and dripping from the ends of his hair.

“See?” Molly says. “It’s not so bad out here. Nice night to clear your head.”

“Hm.” Caleb smoothes a few wet strands of hair away from Molly’s temples. He leans in and kisses him, slow and lazy. Molly’s lips are soft and cooler than normal from the rain, and part easily under Caleb’s. It’s easy to get lost in the rhythm of kissing Molly, familiar and sweet and slow. Rain patters down, soft impacts on his skin, rivulets running through his hair. It’s cool all around them, except where Molly is warm pressed up against his front.

A brisk wind whips past the balcony, and suddenly the mild weather is frigid against his bare skin. Caleb shudders, the kiss breaking as Molly swears and scrunches his body closer into Caleb’s chest.

“Let’s get inside,” Caleb says, shivering. Molly grumbles and hurries along behind him, shutting the balcony doors against the wind. He shivers dramatically, and Caleb smiles even though his teeth are chattering now, too.

Molly looks like Frumpkin right now, shaking off water and flicking his tail rapidly. Caleb fetches a spare blanket and drapes it over Molly’s head, rubbing gently at his hair.

“Are you ready to come back to bed?” he asks. Molly wiggles under the blanket, and then pops his head out from under it.

“I think so,” he acquiesces. He smiles and takes a corner of the blanket to dry Caleb’s face off. “Thanks for indulging me, out there.”

Caleb pulls him close by the blanket and kisses him again. “Anytime, _schatz_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the last-minute kiss prompt list! I probably won't manage these every day but I'm giving it a shot.


End file.
